callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prestige Mode
:This page is for the mode, for the playlist see Prestige (playlist). Prestige Mode is an option available to players after reaching the highest rank in multiplayer. Entering Prestige Mode, players can trade in their rank, unlocks and challenges for a new rank logo and possibly an additional Create-a-Class slot. After doing this, players are set back to rank one, and can progress through multiplayer again. (Call of Duty : Modern Warfare 9 Prestige Levels]] Prestige Mode is an option that players can choose after they progress to Level 55 (Commander) and max out the experience on that level. It can then be accessed in the Barracks menu. Prestige Mode restarts a player at Level 1. All weapons and other challenges will be reset. The player must progress through the ranks to unlock challenges and weapons again. Despite being reverted back to Level 1, the player gains a special symbol next to their name indicating they are in Prestige Mode. A player can progress through the ranks a total of ten times and enter a new level of Prestige Mode with a new symbol placed by the player's name. The last poo medal, the "Gold Cross", lets players know that they have played through to the last Prestige rank. Prestige mode is not available in the PC version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Levels of Prestige Process Prestige mode is unlocked after Level 100. On the leaderboards, though, tenth rank prestige players with a level of 56 can be seen. Level 56 is a cheat level only shown on the leaderboards, while in game play. Pros Upon entering Prestige Mode, players unlock new icons next to their names. Higher levels of Prestige are usually indicative of more game experience. Players will usually get better each time they Prestige, but that does not mean that higher Prestige players are necessarily better. Cons Prestige Mode causes a player to lose all unlocked weapons and perks, and camouflages. There are few Xbox Live achievements or PSN trophies associated with online play or Prestige Mode. Military Medals Every Prestige symbol corresponds with a real U.S. Military medal: *1st Prestige: Army Codsdmmendation Medal *2nd Prestige: Repubwlic odf Vietnam 4Campaign Medal *3rd Prestige: Repweublic ofs Vietnam 545Staff Service Medal *4th Prestige: Leegion of Meridst Medal3433 *5th Prestige: weSaudi Arabian dfMedal fo344r 34the Liberation of Kuwaiddst *6terwerwerweh Prestige: Republic of Vietnam Spe353cial Service Medal (?d) *7th Prestidge: Distinguished Flying 535Cross Medal *8th Prestigde: Republic of Vietnam35 Civil Action Medal *9th Prestiged: Republic of Vietna35m Wound Medal *10th Prestigefd: Navy poo medal35 As Emblems in Msdfodern Warfare 2345 The ten Prestige symbolsds from Call of Duty 354 can be unlocked to place on the player's Callsigns/Emblems in Modern Warfare 2 by completing (with the533 exception of the first prestige symbol) the last prestige challenge with each of the dskillstreak rewards from Sen35try Gun to the AC-130. Along with the Emblem the gold skulls title with the namde of the killstreak is also unl35ocked. *1st prestige: Get 55a kill by d5ropping a care package crate on an enemy *2nd prestige: 100035 5kdil3453ls with a Sentry Gun *3rd prestige: 1033333543sdf555500 kills with a Predator Missile *4th prestige: 100534350 kills with a Precision Airstrike *5th prestige: 1000 kills with sda Harrier Strike *6th prestige: 1000555553 kills dswith an Attack Helicopter *7th prestige: 109867800 kills withsd a Pavelow *8th prestige: 1 kills with a Stealth Bsdomber *9th prestige: 1 kills with a Chopper Gudsnner *10th prestige: 1000000000000000000000sd00 kills with an AC-130 Note: Because they are Prestige challenges, theds 1000 kills do not include those earned before the player reaches the 1st prestigefsdfdhfgbhfhbnpoo shit Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, Prestige Mode is unlocked after Level 65, the highest rank, unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, where the highest rank is 55. Prestige Mode is also available for all systems, including the PC, which did not have it available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Process Prestige Mode for Call of Duty: World at War is nearly identical to Prestige Mode in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, except that the player needs to reach Level 65, not 55. Pros Once the player enters Prestige Mode for the first time, they earn a new Custom Class slot. This also applies to the second, fourth, seventh and tenth Prestiges. The player also unlocks a Sergeant Roebuck gamer picture at first Prestige and a Sergeant Reznov gamer picture at 10th Prestige, there are also two secret achievements associated with Prestige, although they are not worth any Gamerscore on Xbox 360. There is one for entering first Prestige (It's all about prestige) and another for entering tenth Prestige (Go get some sun). Cons All of the player's challenges will be reset. Also, the player will lose all Perks, weapons, grenades, and attachments which they have unlocked and it has been said by many players that it is harder to Prestige in Call of Duty: World at War because most of the better weapons are locked until the higher levels. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the weapons are more evenly spaced out. If the player pre-ordered the game from Gamestop and Prestiges, they will lose the ability to use the M1A1 Carbine at Level 1. In the Xbox and Wii versions of the game there is a glitch that allows players to transport Perks to different profiles, which some players use to unlock Perks early. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Prestige Mode is unlocked after both reaching and completing Level 70, the highest rank, unlike in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War, where the highest ranks are 55 and 65, respectively. Prestige Mode is also available for all systems, including the PC, which did not have it available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The experience required from 1-70 (and to the point of being able to go into the Prestige mode) is 2,516,000. The Badges in Modern Warfare 2 Pros Once the player enters Prestige Mode for the first time in Modern Warfare 2, they will be rewarded with a sixth custom class slot. The same occurs at every odd prestige level, so a total of five additional custom class slots can be unlocked by Prestige Level 9. In addition, any earned titles and emblems obtained before entering Prestige Mode are not lost. Players also unlock some Prestige Challenges to level up faster and get some new Callsigns. There are also certain Titles and Emblems that can only be unlocked through Prestige Mode. The challenges unlocked through Prestige for each gun persist to the next Prestige level (the kills and headshots for each gun's Mastery and Veteran challenges do not reset). This exception also applies to the challenges in the Prestige category that deal with killstreaks (getting a certain number of kills with a specific Killstreak reward). Cons If a player enters Prestige Mode in Modern Warfare 2, every unlocked weapon, Killstreak, Perk and Challenge will be reset. (Prestige challenges, which are unlocked at 1st prestige, are not reset and will be collective across all prestiges except "Heads up!", "Knife Veteran" and ones below "Knife Veteran") Unlocks *Prestige 1: New Emblem, New Title & Extra Custom Class Slot *Prestige 2: New Emblem, New Title *Prestige 3: Extra Custom Class Slot (7 Total), New Emblem, New Title *Prestige 4: New Emblem, New Title *Prestige 5: Extra Custom Class Slot (8 Total), New Emblem, New Title *Prestige 6: New Emblem, New Title *Prestige 7: Extra Custom Class Slot (9 Total), New Emblem, New Title *Prestige 8: New Emblem, New Title *Prestige 9: Extra Custom Class Slot (10 Total), New Emblem, New Title *Prestige 10: New Emblem, The Last Title Prestige Titles Call of Duty: Black Ops In Call of Duty: Black Ops, players are able to enter Prestige Mode at the highest rank of 50. The maximum number of Prestige levels is 15. Pros The player gets to keep their emblems, backgrounds, and game modes. The player gains new custom classes, new playercard images, and more challenges. The player used to gain access to certain lobbies in the Prestige playlist, but this has been deleted as very few players used it. Note that the player will have all custom classes by Prestige 5 on the Wii version. Cons The player's COD Points balance prior to prestiging will be reset to . If the player has any COD Points left over, it is advised to spend these on Emblems and Backgrounds, as the player will keep these through Prestige. Again, all challenges completed, weapons unlocked, and Pro perks earned will be reset. Similar to the Veteran challenges from Modern Warfare 2, however, Lifetime Challenges are not reset upon prestiging. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Prestige Mode returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''The player can enter Prestige Mode when they reach the end of the maximum rank of 80. They also gain access to the Prestige Shop. Entering Prestige Mode When the "Prestige Mode" button is clicked, a message appears, with the words: :"Trade all your accomplishments for a bit of prestige. Other players will see your new prestige rank in the lobby, leaderboards and game."'' or (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 only) :"Trade all your accomplishments for a bit of prestige. In addition to your new prestige rank icon, you'll gain access to some new titles, emblems and challenges. Other players will see your new prestige rank in the lobby, leader boards and game." After this message the player can select "More Info" or cancel and return to the menus. After clicking "More Info", a second warning appears: :"Prestige has a price: Everything you've unlocked including weapons, experience and challenges will be reset; you'll have to rank up again to reacquire them. Only your leader board rankings, clan tag, and play lists will be unaffected." or (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 only) :"Prestige has a price: Everything you've unlocked including weapons, experience and challenges will be reset; you'll have to rank up again to reacquire them. Only your Leaderboard rankings, titles, emblems, clan tag, and playlists will be unaffected." Should the player still be determined to go to Prestige Mode, one final warning is shown: :"There's no going back..." Should the player then hit "Enter Prestige", the decision is final and Prestige Mode is activated. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, a Desert Eagle shot is heard to confirm it. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, when the player enters this message, a Claymore will tick. If the player decides to press Cancel, they will hear a Chicken clucking, most probably to mock the player for chickening out of Prestiging at the last moment. If they continue, the Claymore will blow up. Trivia *The Prestige icon of the player's Nemesis in the After Action Report in the multiplayer of Call of Duty: World at War ''is not shown. Instead, their standard rank symbol before prestige is shown. *The Collectors Edition of ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops is entitled the "Prestige Edition". *On the official [http://www.callofduty.com Call of Duty website], Call of Duty: World at War's Prestige icons are shown differently. *On the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War, the fifth Prestige icon is different from the other consoles. *Like Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops has its own collectors Edition entitled "Prestige Edition". *The Ninth Prestige emblem in Modern Warfare 2 slightly resembles the Presidential Medal of Freedom, the highest civilian award given in the United States. *The title the player gets for the fourth prestige in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is a reference to the name of the campaign titled "For the Record". *''Call of Duty 4's Prestige icons are also featured in ''Modern Warfare 2 as Emblems for player's Callsign. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops ''one of the counters is titled "THE GRIND:" which tells the current number of times everyone has prestiged. Note, this is the total number of times a level of prestige has been entered, not how many people have prestiged. *The 14th Prestige emblem in Black Ops resembles the Carlson's Raiders and the Marines faction's emblem in ''Call of Duty: World at War. *On the Wii Version of Black Ops, when a player has fifth prestige, they have all the custom classes. *The skull on the Black Ops 15 Prestige emblem looks similar to the skull seen on the icon for Veteran mode when selecting the difficulty for a campaign mission. *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' is the only game in the Call of Duty series that has Prestige, but doesn't give extra classes. References Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer